I Won't Say I'm in Love
by faxondancer3
Summary: The girls are trying to find out how Kurt feels about Blaine,which he isn't giving them the information they want to hear.Kurt starts singing as he gets a little frustrated.He tries to deny what his heart is trying to tell him,the girls see through him


Pretend as if Kurt hasn't really shown much emotion towards how he feels about Blaine and won't admit to himself or listen to his heart about how he feels. The New Direction girls are trying to convince him that it's ok to feel this way.

* * *

><p>Kurt and the rest of the New Direction girls were having a sleepover a few months after Kurt and Blaine met. The girls are trying to find out how exactly Kurt feels about Blaine, which he isn't giving them the information they want to hear.<p>

Kurt starts to sing as he starts to get frustrated with his feelings building up.

_**If there's a prize for rotten judgement**_

_**I guess I've already won that**_

_**No man is worth the aggravation**_

_**That's ancient history, been there, done that!**_

Kurt doesn't want to have his feeling hurt again, like they were the previous year when all he could think about was Finn, who is completely straight, but then, he was trying to convince himself that he could convert Finn into being gay. Whereas this situation was completely different, Blaine was actually gay and proud of it. The girls, who sometimes knew Kurt better than he knows himself started to sing.

_**Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'**_

_**He's the Earth and heaven to you**_

_**Try to keep it hidden**_

_**Honey, we can see right through you**_

_**Kurt, ya can't conceal it**_

_**We know how ya feel and**_

_**Who you're thinking of**_

Kurt doesn't want to believe what they're saying is true, so he continues to deny it to them and to himself.

_**No chance, no way**_

_**I won't say it, no, no**_

The girls start singing again to help explain how he reacts when Blaine's name comes up in their conversations, or if he sees Blaine or even anything similar to what Blaine likes.

_**You swoon, you sigh**_

_**why deny it, uh-oh**_

Kurt believes that something like falling in love can't be this simple.

_**It's too cliche**_

_**I won't say I'm in love**_

_**I thought my heart had learned its lesson**_

_**It feels so good when you start out**_

_**My head is screaming get a grip, Kurt**_

_**Unless you're dying to cry your heart out**_

_**Oh**_

The girls are still trying to convince Kurt to admit that, yes, he's in love with Blaine, and nothing he does can stop this from happening.

_**You keep on denying**_

_**Who you are and how you're feeling**_

_**Baby, we're not buying**_

_**Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling**_

_**Face it like a grown-up**_

_**When ya gonna own up**_

_**That ya got, got, got it bad**_

Kurt continues to deny his feelings towards Blaine even if he knows how he feels about Blaine, but still won't admit it or listen to his heart rather than his mind.

_**No chance, now way**_

_**I won't say it, no, no**_

The girls tell him to give up the game he's trying to play with his heart as they sing.

_**Give up, give in**_

_**Check the grin you're in love**_

Kurt has begun to try to continue to listen to what his heart is trying to telling him, but still won't believe it.

_**This scene won't play,**_

_**I won't say I'm in love**_

The girls tell him the opposite of what he's thinking and singing as they themselves sing.

_**You're doin flips read our lips**_

_**You're in love**_

Kurt thinks that they're completely wrong and just wants them to stop pressuring him to find out more about his feelings.

_**You're way off base**_

_**I won't say it**_

_**Get off my case**_

_**I won't say it**_

The girls tell him that no matter how he feels, whether he's in love or not, that it's ok to be feeling this way and nothing should stop him, not even himself.

_**Kurt, don't be proud**_

_**It's O.K. you'e in love**_

Kurt finally realizes that yes, he's in love, but doesn't want to say it out loud.

_**Oh**_

_**At least out loud,**_

_**I won't say I'm in love**_

As the song ends, Kurt lays back on Rachel's bed, just wanting to think to himself for a little while.

* * *

><p>For some reason, i've been in a disney mood this weekend. I've been having a little of writers block with my other stories, but i've been wanting to use this song for a while, ok, since last night, but hopefully it fits well. Review and let me know what you think. And if there are any other disney songs that you would like to see put into a story about Kurt and Blaine, let me know and i'll try to come up with something good.<p> 


End file.
